memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron056.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 9/19/97 6:55:39 PM From: RonDMoore <> Nothing has been decided for the post-DS9 era. The TNG cast will presumably keep making features, but whether DS9 will be revived in some other format or if there will be another Trek series are both questions without answers at this point. <> Nothing new. Still takes forever and a day. <<*Besides* the Dominion business, and the mirror universe episode, what kind of stories are we going to be seeing this year? How many episodes are either a go for production or "in the can" for the season thus far?>> We're shooting show # 8 today, and we have the next four episodes lined up. Beyond that we have some story ideas and general notions for the rest of the season. Beside the Dominion-themed episodes, we're working on an action-oriented Ferengi show, a Bashir show that follows up on his genetic background, and a really intriguing Dukat show. <> I'm not that musically aware. My wife buys virtually all the CDs in the house and I rely on her to keep me reasonably in tune with what's happening out there. Personally, I'm a sucker for "classic" rock stuff: The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Jimi Hendrix, almost anything on the "Dazed and Confused" soundtrack (which is also a *great* movie, BTW) -- that sort of thing. My tastes in current artists (yeah, I know the Stones are still "current") run to Tori Amos, Joan Osborne, Cowboy Junkies, Sandra Bernhart (she's got a great cabaret album out there if you haven't heard it), and Little Jimmy Scott. <> I think our reasoning was that the memories of Dax's previous hosts were not available to her as a literal transcript in her brain, but are subject to the same "fuzziness" of memory that humans are familiar with. Not everything is accessible to her at every moment and some things are deeply buried in memory. Curzon certainly didn't want Jadzia to know about his feelings and evidently made some kind of effort to bury those thoughts and memories somewhere down deep in his psyche. (We've never established specific Trill mental disciplines that would allow him to do this, but it's not too far of a stretch to imagine that it's possible.) When Jadzia recalls memories from her prior hosts, it is assumed that there are certain things she's unable to summon into conscious memory even if those memories do in fact exist somewhere in the mind of the symbiont. <> I don't know anything more about than you do and I haven't considered going to their show. <> You'll see quite of bit of the Gul in the first six. <> We don't feel this way and Kira has a lot to do in the first six shows as well. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 9/19/97 7:17:20 PM From: RonDMoore <> I don't know what the "B" stands for in his name and no one has ever guessed what the "D" stands for in mine. << I've noticed that some of the actors due other projects while DS9 is in production, like Avery Brooks, for example. How do you schedule all the different scenes. Do you have a set schedule for production or can it be adjusted if one of the cast is shooting another film. Or do they have to work around DS9 production schedule. >> Usually the actor in question will call us ahead of time and say, "I've been offered a movie on these dates, can I do it?" We'll look ahead in the schedule and see if we can accomodate them. For instance, if we know that Sid will be gone for three days on a show that's mostly about Worf and the Klingons it's no big deal, but if we have an O'Brien/Bashir show working on those dates, we'll tell him there's a conflict. As a general rule, we'll juggle things around to allow the cast to do outside projects if at all possible. <> Given the state of war that now exists between the UFP and the Dominion/Cardassia, I don't think that there even is a Demilitarized Zone anymore. <> We've talked about exploring the belief system of the Cardassians, but haven't had a story that allowed us to do it yet. It's still something we might do at some point. << I realize the experience may not have permitted it, but during your conversation with Prince Charles during the FC premiere, were you able to discern whether or not either William or Harry were fans of Trek? Were either or them present at the screening?>> The princes were not present and there was no mention of Harry or William during our brief chat. It was mostly stuff about how long I'd been writing, how I got into it, that sort of thing. <> You'll have to wait and see. <> Worf is the Defiant First Officer when the ship's official Captain (Sisko) is aboard. When Sisko isn't there, Worf commands the ship and should be called Captain by custom. <> We haven't talked about them among ourselves in a long time. Certainly nothing will be mentioned in the near future. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 9/19/97 7:38:15 PM From: RonDMoore <> While I doubt he's making it up as he goes along, I do think that most of his knowledge of Klingon lore and beliefs comes from books and that may color his thinking a bit. Some of the traditions and rituals he clings to may not be practiced by the Klingon population at large. I think it's also safe to assume that there's a fair amount of diversity in Klingon society and that Worf's study of societal conventions was probably focused on the traditions and rules associated with his own family. Other Klingon mileage may vary. <> In one of my first pitch sessions for TNG, I tried to sell the story of the Enterprise crew returning to Iotia, the planet of gangsters from "Piece of the Action." The gag would've been that by now the Iotians were all Kirk and Spock imitators that wore the TOS uniforms, had somehow managed to get logs and other info about the original Enterprise crew, and had modeled their entire society around TOS -- in essence a planet of Trekkers. Something about the image of an entire planet populated by bad Shatner and Nimoy impersonaters just tickled my fancy. I pitched the notion again when we were casting about trying to come up with a 30th anniversary show on DS9 last season before Rene came up with the idea of revisiting an episode a la "Forest Gump." That was my last hurrah on that particular concept. I'm still intrigued by the idea of bringing the Tholians into DS9 at some point, but that's the only other TOS-related thread I'm thinking about picking up. <> This is a distinct possibility, but we haven't explored it yet. <> It's not that surprising, really. I didn't watch DS9 while I was on TNG either, and I had friends on that DS9 staff whose work I liked and respected also. It's a matter of time or rather a lack thereof. I spend all day working on Trek, and a fair amount of time thinking about it when I'm at home. One of the last things I want to do when I've got free time at home is *watch more Trek*. Ruby will watch Voyager on occasion, but sometimes I just don't want to deal with it and I'll go do something else. <> Yes. -------- Moore, Ronald D.